starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Trec Thul
Trec Thul was born on the planet Dorin, about a year before the Clone Wars ended. He was identified by a Jedi Knight and taken in for training, both the master and apprentice survivng Order 66. At about the time of the Battle of Yavin, both master and apprentice were discovered by stormtroopers. During this time, Trec Thul had grown to be a master of Form V: Shien / Djem So, as well as a practicioner of Jar'Kai. While his master was gunned down, Trec managed to flee and go into hiding, to better hone his skills. He decided it would be best to return to his homeworld, and took on the identity as a Baran Do sage, secretly continuing to study the ways of the Force on his own. Due to his tutelage with the Baran Do, Trec has extra-heightened senses and can see a bit into the future in order to predict things soon to occur. They were able to predict the incoming Xen'Chi invasion, as it was an inevitable event, and in reaction to this news, Trec left the world to seek out the Jedi, in order to aid them in repelling the attack. However, when he learned of the location of the other surviving Jedi, it was too late, as the Xen'Chi had already pressed beyond Dorin. Knowing it too dangerous to return, and of no help to his kind, Trec continued to seek out allies, eventually stumbling upon the City of the Jedi on the planet Taylon. There, Trec serves as a Jedi Master to supplement their ranks, and soon realized his time for payback would arrive, as the Xen'Chi attacked the world. Trec survived the battle, and went on to train Guan Blackthorne in more advanced Force techniques. He then became a member of the Kora Jedi Council. He opted to stay planetside both after the Battle of Onderon and during the Hunt for Sion, but took up arms and lead the City of the Jedi in the Battle of Chil'a'Chin. Skills and Abilities While a practitioner of Jar'Kai, Trec will not typically wield two blades at one time. He carries with him two blue lightsabers, one his own and the other his fallen master's, but will typically only use one at a time. He is a master of Form V: Shien / Djem So, and is a master at hand-to-hand combat. Coupled with his extensive rudimentary abilities in the Force, this makes him quite the capable combatant. Furthermore, he is known to utilize Electric Judgment. A master of telekinesis, Trec has extensive abilities to move objects outside his visual range. Trec also possesses many precognitive abilities, thanks to his inheritance in this aspect of the Force as a Kel Dor. Finally, Trec Thul is an ace fighter pilot, and is well known for his exceeding bravery and seemingly untamed destructive tactics. Category:Characters Category:Cadden Category:City of the Jedi Category:Jedi Order Category:Kel Dor Category:Kora Jedi Council Category:Guardians of Life Category:NPC Category:Jedi Order Characters